Falling Apart
by Pyg'm
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock because she had a big secret,months later they meet again and learn about Max's past, and even more important her future to save the world. Rated T because im paranoid
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic, I love the maximum ride books, so I figured why not try it! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

(Max PoV)  
>I opened my eyes. I was lying on a hard rock floor, not sure where I was, my back was sore, and I realized my wings were extended. I sat there for a few moments until suddenly, realization hit.<br>(Flashback)  
>I walked into the brightly lit living room of our current house, the entire flock was there sitting in silence.<br>"What's going on" I asked confused.  
>They all stared at me grimly.<br>"Maximum." Angle greeted me curtly, her curly blond Hair was past shoulder length now, and she was almost nine.  
>"We need to talk" nudge, who was now 15 interjected.<br>"Okay" I said uneasily. The flock was never this serious, unless we were fighting to save the world or arguing over what to have for dinner.  
>"We know your secret, you let down your mental block and I saw your secret." Angle said. Did I mention she could read minds?<br>"We know you've lied to us, you're not even human." she spat. Angle, my baby was saying this to me. And all I could do was nod, it was true, I wasn't human, but none of the flock fully was, we all are 98% human and 2% avian. We were all created by scientists; none of us knew our real parents, none but me. I had sworn never to tell them, they would think I had gone over the edge.  
>"What exactly do you know?" I asked my voice void of all emotion.<br>"You know who your real parents are and they weren't human, because of it people are after you, am I correct?" she asked. I nodded guiltily.  
>" we've talked about this for a while now, and we have decided that we no longer want you in the flock, you are putting us in too much danger."<br>I took a deep breath and nodded, "is this what you all want?" I asked  
>"yes" said angle<br>"yes" said nudge  
>"yes" said Gazzy<br>"yes" said Iggy  
>My gaze finally rested on fang, waiting for his answer.<br>"It's for the best" he said emotionlessly.  
>With each yes my heart broke a little more, especially when fang, my best friend since childhood, my right hand man, and my boyfriend, agreed.<br>"If this is what you all want then sorry for the inconvenience" I said bitterly.  
>I walked to the door and jumped into the air extending my long white and brown wings. I knew where I had to go, I just hoped they would let me in after such a long absence; I would have to find out when I got there.<br>(Present)  
>I sat up, now I was determined to get where I needed to go, where they would accept me gladly, I was going back to New York, back to my original family, they would have to take me back, after all, I was the prophecy child.<p>

**Please Review, I know "prophecy child" sounds cheesy but I couldn't think of a better way to say it**


	2. Chapter one

**I hope you liked my prologue this is chapter one, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum ride series**

(Fang PoV)  
>Seven months. That's how long it had been since we kicked Max out. I was elected leader shortly after she left. I'll never forget the cold emotionless look on her face as she walked out the door. I felt bad, we all did, she practically raised us, even though she was our age, but she lied to us, not a white lie, but a lie that endangered all of our lives. The last thing I wanted was to kick her out, but it was our only option.<br>I was sitting in the living room sulking when Angle walked in. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying.  
>" I miss her" she said.<p>

Angle missed her? It was her idea to dig around in Max's head in the first place!  
>"I know" she said reading my mind. "It was what needed to be done, but I do miss her."<br>I nodded, pushing my black side bangs out of my face "I'm sure she'll be okay"  
>She sat on the couch next to me and it was silent for a few minutes, until all heck broke loose. All the doors and windows were blasted open at once; I jumped up, ready to fight. What walked in is something I would classify as a genetic experiment gone horribly wrong. It had the body of a man and the head of a bull. It charged towards Angle who easily dodged. I ran towards the beast and drove my fist into its stomach. It let out an unearthly shriek buy didn't budge. By now nudge, the Gasman and Iggy had come in and were rooted to their spots, staring at the creature in confusion. Iggy, although he could not see the creature, he attacked it. The monster wailed and hurled him across the room where he landed with a thud. Gazzy was infuriated by this, he and Nudge attacked doing scissor and round house kicks. Both were thrown across the room. The monster then turned its attention to me. The scent of a thousand dumpsters wafted toward me. It roared and charged in my direction, vaguely I remembered an old story Max used to tell us, about a half bull half man creature called the Minotaur. She said it could not make direction changes, so all I had to do was jump to the side and I'd throw it off. It worked and the monster crashed into the wall separating my room from the kitchen. The beast began to rise and then I noticed what Gazzy and Iggy were holding.<br>"U and A!" I shouted. We all ran out of our house and jumped into the sky, Gazzy and Iggy pausing to plant the bombs they had constructed. About fifteen seconds later our house exploded, we were a hundred feet in the air and all of us were out of breath, and that means a lot coming from one of us.  
>"What was that?" the Gasman asked once we were in the air.<br>"don't know" I said "probably an experiment, or the next generation of Eraser."  
>"That was insane!" Nudge began. "Who would make something like that? it's messed up!" she continued talking for a while and I tuned her out.<br>"Fang?" it was Angle.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"Where are we going?"  
>Crap, I hadn't thought about that.<br>"Can we go to New York again?" Angle asked  
>I thought about it for a moment and said "we're going to New York"<p>

Everyone cheered.

**Hope you loved it, please R&R**


	3. Chapter two

**Hey, I don't have a regular schedule for updating, but I will update whenever I can. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum ride series**  
>Ch2<p>

Fang (PoV)

We had landed in New York City and we were looking for something to eat. We settled on hot dogs and pretzels from one of the stands in the street. Just like old times, I thought, well almost like old times.

Angle and Nudge dragged us around the city, we went to all of the touristy spots, like the empire state building, where I had to restrain Gazzy to keep him from dropping a quarter from the observation deck, and Rockefeller center, where families were ice skating around the brightly lit Christmas tree. We had a late dinner at some fancy restaurant near central park, and were headed to our hotel. We were taking a shortcut through an alleyway when I heard a sound.

"You hear that?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah" I muttered.

We continued through the alleyway without another disturbance. After turning a corner we hit a dead end. I cursed

"I thought this was supposed to lead to the street" I said

"It is!" Angle exclaimed clearly frustrated.

"Let's just backtrack" I said, not wanting to risk being seen.

We were walking through the alley again when there was another noise. This time I stopped and looked around. We heard it again, but it was louder this time. I turned around and saw a large group of teenagers, about my age emerging from the shadows.

"Well well" said a boy with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. "We may not have found Max, but we found the next best thing."

There was laughter from the group.

"What are you waiting for? You know what to do." The boy commanded impatiently.

The group converged on us, I felt them try to grab at me but I shoved them away, they were all yelling at us, I couldn't make out anything in particular, I felt another hand on my arm and I shoved it away with all my strength, sending a blond boy flying back until he connected with the wall. I looked over to see the rest of the flock holding their own, Nudge just knocked a blonde girl out, and Angle made a boy with light brown hair collapse to the floor screaming, without even touching him.

"Up and Away!" I shouted, we all jumped into the air and extended our wings, only to fall back down to the ground.

There was laughter, I tried to get up but I couldn't move. It was like every muscle in my body was frozen. It was hard to breathe, and I noticed in horror, that my heart rate was slowing down rapidly.

The boy with dark brown hair was leaning over me smiling.

"You're even stupider than I thought bird kid" he said

My vision began to fade, I was suffocating. The boy laughed again, but this time it was cut short. He was blown off his feet by a bright light. I could breathe again, but I couldn't move.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Jonathon?" an all too familiar voice asked.

The boy, Jonathon, sat up, "You haven't learned your lesson yet?" he asked out of breath.

"I never learn" the voice said

"You always make the same mistakes; you came alone again didn't you?"

"Actually, no, you should consider yourself lucky; I would make your death slow and painful if Lilly wasn't here to stop me"

There was silence.

Then I heard a crack, and a boy shrieking in agony.

"Hey!" Jonathon Cried

I saw in my peripheral vision that Jonathon had gotten up and was running to the source of the girls voice.

I could now make out part of the girl in my peripheral vision. She was tall and I could see she had black hair, her right arm was extended towards Jonathon. He pulled out a knife and charged towards her. She slightly twitched her fingers and he flew backwards, colliding with another boy. The other boy pulled out a knife and drove it into Jonathon's chest. He fell to the floor.

"Abomination!" He bellowed at the girl as his breath became more labored.

"Jonathon!" a girls voice cried!

I could just see the outline of a blonde girl kneeling at Jonathon's side, she was crying.

"He'll kill you! He'll kill all of you!" she shrieked, and then looking at the other teenagers she said "Fall out" The began to leave, two boys pausing to pick up Jonathon's body.

"Next time we won't be so kind" The voice said.

"What do we do about them?" a boys voice asked

"I don't know Lucas"

" We can't just leave them here like this."

I heard a sigh and approaching footsteps. They were leaning over us, a bpy with light brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with pin straight blond hair and light blue eyes, and an all too familiar girl whose dyed black hair couldn't hide who she was.

**Cliffy right? I think we all know the girl with the dyed black hair is. Please R&R, I'll post as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter three

**Hope you enjoy Chapter three! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maximum ride series**

Chapter 3

(Max Pov)

I had been away from the flock for about seven months, in that seven months I located some old friends who welcomed me back with open arms. Lilly and Lucas were my age, eighteen, and they were dating; they had been since middle school. Cain was 16 and didn't remember me because he was six when I left and got recaptured by the school, and then there was Vanessa who was twenty years old, and one of my closest friends. All of their parents were angles, real angles, I had seen them before. One of my parents was a demon, the other, well we haven't exactly figured that one out yet, they say it could be an angle or it could be a mortal, but no one's sure. I was called an abomination by, most demon children, I was defiantly a demon, but I was serving the angles purpose, in fact, a war was about to begin because of my existence.

Lucas, Lilly and I had been walking home after a party when I heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

Lilly was standing still, straining her ears. Lucas who was standing next to her with his arm around the waist of her red skirt nodded, waiting for my orders. I was in charge of my little group; they say it was predestined in the prophecy book.

"Let's check it out" I said pulling my phone out of my black bag to tell Cain to get down here fast, one thing about skirts, they don't have pockets, I thought, addressing the black layered skirt and top I was wearing, not my first choice, but Lilly hid all my other clothes, luckily she allowed me to keep my converse. I might have had to actually kill her.

We walked into an alleyway, and saw a mob of demon children surrounding a group of innocent teenagers, or so I thought until they all jumped into the air and spread their wings. I hadn't been this angry in months, I had finally gotten over the fact that they ditched me, and now here they were in an alleyway, I would have loved to let them just lie there paralyzed and watch them get torn apart by Jonathon, but if there was one group of people that infuriated me even more than the flock, it was the demon children.

"You're even stupider than I thought birdkid." Jonathon said to Fang, who was on the ground next to the rest of the flock.

I was tempted to wait a little longer and see what Jonathon wanted with the flock, but I noticed their faces were turning blue.

I extended my right hand and forced him off his feet, a little trick I learned when I first arrived.

"What exactly do you think you're doing Jonathon?" I asked menacingly

"You haven't learned your lesson yet?" He asked, dazed.

"I never learn" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me "You always make the same mistakes; you came alone again didn't you?"

I smiled darkly, he was referring to the time I went hunting for him by myself, blinded by rage. He had killed three of my friends since I had gotten back, and he didn't seem to be about to stop.

"Actually, no, you should consider yourself lucky; I would make your death slow and painful if Lilly wasn't here to stop me" I said, as Lilly and Lucas emerged from the shadows, both their faces grim.

One of Jonathon's followers charged at me, knife in hand. I smiled in amusement. I didn't use my powers to stop him either. He reached me and I grabbed his arm, preparing to throw him to the ground, when I felt a sharp pain in my side. He stabbed me, I thought, now controlled by blind rage I threw him with all my strength against the wall, where his skull split with a sickening crack. Lilly often said I needed anger management, that's why.

"Hey!" Jonathon yelled, anger clear on his face. He charged at me with a knife in his hand, I wasn't in the mood to mess with him, I had already been stabbed once this evening. I extended my hand towards him and sent him flying backwards, directly into Lucas, who pulled out his knife and drove it into Jonathon's chest.

"Abomination!" Jonathon screamed, as he bled on the pavement. I ignored him, looking at the wound on my side, I was pretty sure it didn't hit any major organs, I would survive.

"Jonathon!" I recognized the girl, Marissa, Jonathon's girlfriend and second in command.

"He'll kill you!' she screamed at me through her tears "He'll kill all of you!"

"Fall out!" she yelled at the rest of her group. They began to leave, two boys, Henry and Kyle, leaned down to pick up Jonathon's body, glaring at me the entire time.

"Next time we won't be so kind" I yelled after them, next time I'll kill every last of them I thought.

"What do we do about them?" Lucas asked, looking at the paralyzed flock.

"I don't know Lucas" I said, not wanting to have to deal with them after all the pain they caused me, they didn't deserve my help.

"We can't just leave them here like this." Lilly said.

She had a point, it was cruel, I knew how they felt, I had been in the same condition multiple times in the past few months, and trust me, it sucked.

I heaved a dramatic sigh, and walked towards them. They were all staring at us; although they were paralyzed they could still see and hear just fine, well except Iggy of course.

"Let's get to work" I said unenthusiastically.

We all pulled out our knives and began the agonizing process of unparalyzing the flock. I went to Gazzy and showed him the knife.

"This is going to hurt" I told him emotionlessly. I cut marks onto his arms and on his legs, thin neat lines making shapes that I didn't fully know the meanings of yet. When I was done I said "You'll be able to move in a minute."

I looked in his eyes for the first time and saw tears. I knew first hand that this experience was agonizing, and I kind of felt bad for him, until I remembered how he agreed to kick me out of the flock.

I moved onto the next person, Fang. He was staring at me, his eyes full of disbelief. I began to cut the marks onto his skin, trying not to use any unnecessary force, and failing miserably. When I was done I turned to see Gazzy and Angle on their feet, both covered in blood, but the cuts themselves were already gone. Lilly and Lucas were working on Nudge and Iggy, and I stood there, staring them down.

"What's up?" Cain shouted light heartedly as he entered the alley with Vanessa at his side.

I tore my glare away from Angle and Gazzy and turned it on Cain. He stopped in his tracks, looking confused and a little scared that I was glaring at him.

"um… did we miss something Max?" Vanessa asked, she was older than me, but still intimidated by me. Since I was the prophecy child I was stronger than average, and had more 'gifts' than all of my friends combined.

"Not much." Lucas said "But you should have seen the look on Jonathon's face when I killed him this time, he looked like a llama having a stroke!"

Cain and Vanessa laughed, I smiled grimly.

"It appears Jonathon's getting desperate in his attempts to destroy us." I said

"How so?" Cain asked. I pointed at the flock, all of which were unparalyzed and on their feet.

"Uh-oh" said Cain

**What do you think? Please R&R, I'll update as soon as possible**


	5. Chapter four

**Okay, so this chapter took forever! Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series**

Chapter four

(Fang PoV)

I looked around. My skin was burning from where max cut me, but the cuts themselves were already gone. Max was talking quietly with the four other four other teenagers she was with. I listened hard, trying to hear what they were saying; I could make parts of the conversation out.

"It's out of the question!" Max hissed

"It's the law!" the blonde named Lilly protested.

"Screw the law!" Max said, raising her voice. They then started talking too quietly for me to hear. I turned to Angle "What's going on?" I asked

"Max's mad, they are required to help us but she doesn't want to."

She was still mad, I wasn't surprised, but it hurt a little.

The group turned and walked back towards us, Max was clearly fuming.

"Hi Max!" Nudge squealed "We haven't seen you in like forever!"

Max glared at Nudge "Come with us" she practically growled.

We followed in silence. They led us to an old looking apartment building; we went in and up the stairs. Max stopped in front of a door and put a key in, making a point not to look at us. The inside of the apartment was relatively plain, there was a living room with a two arm chairs, a couch and a TV, I could see the entrance to a kitchen, and a hallway that, I assumed, led to bedrooms.

"Sit down" Lilly told us smiling. We all took a seat on the worn couch. Lucas sat on one of the arm chairs Vanessa in the other, Lilly sat on the arm of Lucas's chair, Cain leaned on the back of Vanessa's, Max leaned against the wall in the back of the room.

"What the hell is going on Max?" I demanded

She glared at me "Well fang" She said my name like it was acid "If you would shut up, they'll explain everything."

"Okay" Lucas began "So, I'm assuming you guys know what angles and demons are, right?"

We all nodded. Even Nudge didn't say anything.

"Well they are real, and when they have children they aren't as powerful as their divine parents, they're almost human, but they have special… _ gifts_, we are the offspring of angles."

That was it that was Max's secret.

"So you're parents are angles?" The Gasman asked Max, she smiled cruelly, it was unsettling.

"No, my parents are demons."

"Only one of her parents is a demon." Cain chimed in "We don't know what the other one is."

"That sucks, I mean we don't know who either of our parents are, but still it's cool that you know who one of them is, even if it is a demon." Nudge said Max smiled cruelly

"Well, Max is the prophecy child, which means the future of the world depends on her." Cain said, getting really into telling the story.

"She's destined to save us all from the other demon children, those kids you saw in the alley, and it's going to cost her her life." He said, becoming very grim when he said the last part.

"What do you mean 'Cost her her life'?" I asked

No one responded, I looked at max, she had a faraway look that I recognized to well, she was a million miles away.

(Max Pov)

(_Flashback)_

"_Here" Lilly said handing me an old looking leather book "It contains your prophecy, only you can view it."_

_I took the book in my hands and flipped it open to a random page. It was titled "_The Prophecy of Maximum Ride_" that's convenient, I thought. I read the prophecy_

After the 18th Birthday of Maximum Ride, a decision will be made, what side she fights on is up to her, the fate of the world depends on her choice, five sacrifices will be made, in the end she will not live long enough to see final result, but the world will suffer or rejoice accordingly.

_The book fell from my hands._

"_How often did you say these were accurate?" I asked_

"_Always" Lilly said_

_Maybe it has a hidden meaning I thought, who am I kidding? What else could it mean 'in the end she will not live long enough to see the final result?" _

"_What did it say?" Lilly asked_

"_Just that I have to save the world… and I'm going to die in the process._

_(Present)_

"Max?" Vanessa asked again

"What?" I demanded, annoyed.

"What does he mean you're going to die?" Fang demanded looking worried.  
>"Exactly what you think it means." I said, annoyed that <em>now<em> he was taking an interest in my life.

"Were you planning on telling us?" He demanded angrily.

"Nope, you lost the privilege of knowing what was happening in my life when you kicked me out." I said simply.

"We did what was best for everyone!" he shouted

"No," I said "You did what was best for you, since I've been back three of my friends have died because of it, you were safer when I was there, and so was everyone else." I thought of Jenny, Michel, and Samantha, three of my friends, the three that I single handedly got killed, the first three sacrifices. I pushed off the wall, I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to the fire escape window and jumped out, flying into the black night.

(Fang Pov)

"Not again" Vanessa said

"She's done this before?" I asked

"At least twice a week." Cain said.

I stood up and jumped out the window, I was going to find her, and I was going to make everything right.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I'll post as soon as possible, if not tomorrow, then most likely Wednesday, please Review so I can improve the story.**

**-Pyg'm **


	6. Chapter five

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, this chapter has given me a lot of trouble and I'm not 100% In love with it, please Read and Review, I want to know what you think, enjoy.**

Chapter five

(Fang Pov)

I knew exactly where to look for Max, she had always loved heights, since she got back to the school when we were nine, so I was flying to the top of the empire state building.

At first I didn't see her, but after circling the top twice, I found her sitting where the antenna on top of the building began. She was sitting on the narrow ledge, her legs dangling. I joined her, she didn't say anything, she didn't seem to notice I was even there.

"You dyed your hair" I said dumbly

She didn't respond for a moment, and then without looking at me she said

"It's not hair dye, I met my father."  
>I sat there confused "What does that have to do with your hair color?"<p>

"It changed me, a lot has changed in the past few months, and it's slowly but surely killing me, this is just one sign that the war is coming." She still didn't look at me and there was no emotion in her voice.

"I'm sorry" I said

She sat there, unfazed for a moment, and then she looked at, me her face was cold, but she forced a cruel smile.

"For what?" She began "Kicking me out? Betraying me? Or coming back to rub the fact I'm a screwed up failure in my face?"

"Everything" I said "just because we kicked you out doesn't mean we don't still care about you. Nothing has been the same since you left, we've all been miserable"

She glared at me "You've been miserable? You've all probably sat around moping because you didn't have anyone to tell you what to do, do you have any idea what's happened to me since I got here? I've been fighting for my life every day, I've caused three of my closest friends to die, and no doubt two more will follow, and oh yeah, I'm going to die soon!" she was shouting now.

"I'm sorry" I repeated

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore" She said, her voice tight. She stood up and spread her wings. I sat there and watched her fly away, I had no idea how much pain we had caused her, I would make this better, I had to.

(Max Pov)  
>I had flown home from the empire state building and was sitting in my room. It wasn't anything special, just a bed, a dresser and a bedside table with an alarm clock on top. I had calmed down after my conversation with Fang, but I didn't want to deal with the flock for the rest of the night, it was late, and I had school the next morning. I turned off my light and slowly fell asleep.<p>

"_Max" A small voice called_

_I looked around, trying to find who had been calling my name. I was in the auditorium of my school wearing black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt, black converse hi-tops, and I was holding a knife in my right hand. _

"_Max?" The voice called again._

_This time is spun around and saw Angel.  
>"What are you doing here?" I demanded "Where's the rest of them?"<em>

_She didn't have time to respond, the entire room exploded. I was thrown back thirty feet, I got up and looked around franticly._

"_Angel!" I screamed running through the burning rubble of the auditorium. Where was she?  
>"Angel!" I screamed again, now I was digging through the burning hot rubble trying to find Angel, my baby.<em>

_After a few minutes I found her. She was unconscious and covered in dust. I picked her up and carried her out into the parking lot; I could hear sirens in the distance. I looked around, there were dozens of people around us, I pushed through the crowd and into an alley. I spread my wings and flew home, hoping Lilly was there. As I left the school, I couldn't help but feel like I was forgetting something, something important. _

I woke up to the screeching of my alarm clock. It was 5:30 AM, time for school. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and I dug around my dresser until I found my favorite band t-shirt, finally I pulled on my black converse hi-tops and walked into the kitchen. The flock was in the living room, where Lilly and Vanessa had given them makeshift sleeping bags the night before. I grabbed a granola bar and put my headphones in my ears, playing my music softly hoping no one would talk to me. I was almost to the door when Lilly called "Are you staying after school today." I nodded and grasped the doorknob.

"Detention every Thursday for a month" I muttered, I guess some teachers just don't think it's funny when you yell back at them.

(Angel Pov)

Max had just left for school, and her friends were about to follow suit.

"What are we supposed to do all day?" I asked no one in particular.

"Whatever you want, we aren't here to amuse you." The older boy, Lucas, said walking out the door.

"Can we go shopping?" Nudge asked Fang excitedly. He nodded absently, he hadn't been himself since last night, when he tried to apologize to Max, he didn't say anything about it to us, but it was all he had been thinking about.

Five hours later we were searching for something to eat; we had been to almost every store in the entire city, at least that's how it felt. Nudge was overjoyed; she hadn't stopped talking for more than a few seconds all day. We were stopped at another hot dog stand, buying almost everything the guy had, but he thought nothing of it.

After lunch we headed back to Max's apartment. Upon entering, we were greeted by a horrible smell.

"What's that smell?" Iggy asked.

I walked down the hall, I heard thoughts, jumbled thoughts, whoever was here wasn't in the best mental state, I thought placing my hand on the doorknob. I gently pushed the door open, revealing what I knew was Max's room. It appeared empty, until I heard a deafening shriek. A boy, no older than twelve appeared out of nowhere, his thoughts where the ones I heard, he wasn't thinking anything except for one word _Kill_ he ran at me and I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, he stopped for a moment but kept coming, now there were more jumbled thoughts, I heard fighting in the living room, there were more, much more. I looked at the boy and commanded "Die!" he fell to his knees and began to choke. I stepped over him and to the window, I couldn't get all of them, I had to find Max, she'd know how to fix this.

I flew to her school; her friend had left the address on the counter that morning. It was lunch time I assumed seeing the amount of kids sitting outside eating at picnic tables. I circled until I heard Max's thoughts coming from a big building. I landed in front of it and went in the doors marked "Auditorium".


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six

**So this chapter is kind of rushed, I might not be able to write for a few days, but I will post this chapter now, please, please, please Read and Review, I really want to know what you all think I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride series.**

(Fang Pov)

They came out of nowhere, one second Angel was walking down the hallway, the next dozens of zombie kids are attacking us. I round house kicked one in the face, it went staggering back, but rebalanced its self, these things were hard to fight. I looked around the room to see how the others were holding up, Gazzy just smashed two of the things skulls together, eliciting a sickening crack, Nudge was repeatedly punching one in the face, and Iggy was holding something small and metal that I instantly recognized as a bomb

"Heads up" He called, throwing the bomb down one of the creature's shirts. There was a controlled explosion, taking three of the monsters out, leaving about twenty. After a few moments I noticed Angel wasn't anywhere to be seen. I scanned the room, not catching even a glimpse of her blond head.

"Anyone seen Angel?" I called, smashing a lamp over the top of one of the monsters heads.

There was a chorus of "No's" I began to get worried.

One came at me holding a kitchen knife, I dodged easily and pushed it as hard as I could out the nearest window. I didn't know how long it had been, but I was getting tired. It seemed there were more and more coming at us every passing minute. I threw random punches in every direction; I knew that they were going to overwhelm us soon.

Suddenly, all of the creatures collapsed at once. I looked around, bewildered, to see Max standing in the doorway, Angel in one arm, the other arm was out stretched in the direction of the monsters. Her face was a combination of shock and horror.  
>"What were those?" Gazzy asked<p>

Max stood there for a moment, and then she responded "They are damned, they are mortals who have done the bidding of demons, and were punished for it."

"Punished by who?" Nudge asked

"By us" Max said, still looking shocked.

In a second the shock disappeared, and she looked back at Angel.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned

"She found me at school; I was working with Vanessa…" Her voice trailed off, a look of pure horror crossed her face. She ran to the kitchen and called someone. When there was no answer she cursed and tried again. She repeated this process multiple times before sinking to the ground with her head in her hands, muttering "No, no, no, no"

I walked closer to her "What happened?"

"I-I was in the auditorium with Vanessa, she was volunteering at my school today, she went backstage and then Angel found me. When the building blew up I completely forgot about her and went looking for Angel, Vanessa was in there and now-" she stopped, placing her head in her hands, clearly ashamed of herself.

"The fourth time" she said quietly.

"It's not your fault" Nudge said soothingly. She sat down on the floor next to Max and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure she's dead?" I asked

Max took a deep breath "Yes, definitely."

She stood shakily, and walked over to the phone.

"Lilly? Ya, you need to get over here now, all of you. I'll explain when you get here; yes I saw the explosion, just get over here, bye."

She put the phone down, a blank expression on her face.

"What did they want?" She demanded.

"To kill" A small voice said from the door way. We all turned to see Angel, bruised and bloody. Max's face hardened. After a moment she sighed and walked over to Angel "Come on, we have to clean you up."

Angel's cuts already were beginning to heal, and Max insisted she take a shower to clean off the dust. We were all sitting in the living room, with the exception of Angel who was cleaning up, when the door opened. Lilly, Lucas and Cain walked in.

"What happened?" Cain demanded

"Hey!" Lilly began "We have to wait for Vanessa"

Max cleared her throat "Actually, that wont necessary."

"What do you mean?"

Max explained what had happened. Lilly began to cry, Lucas put an arm around her shoulder, and Cain just stood there. I didn't know what to say or do, Max stared at the wall, a blank expression on her face. "You're not cursed" Angel said to Max, I hadn't even seen her come in.

Max didn't respond.

"You are NOT cursed" Angel said again "You once told us that everything happens for a reason, Vanessa died, but its all part of the bigger picture, it'll all make sense soon.

We all stood there silently, what Angel said had made sense, but it didn't lift anyone's spirits. Eventually everyone started to get up and leave, Cain stormed out the front door, Lilly went to her room, and Lucas went to the kitchen for a late snack.

"Max?" Angel asked

"Hmm?"

"Why did you have a knife in the auditorium?"

Max laughed, it was a dry hollow laugh. "That was plastic; I found it in the hallway and figured it was a prop, that's why we were in the auditorium."

(Max Pov)  
>"Max?"Angel asked<p>

"Hmm?'

"Why did you have a knife in the auditorium?"  
>I instantly blocked my mind, not wanting Angel to see the truth, I forced out a laugh, but it came out sounding hollow. "That was plastic; I found it in the hallway and figured it was a prop, that's why we were in the auditorium."<p>

It was a lie, but it was what they wanted to hear, if I told them the truth they'd think I was nuts, I wouldn't tell them that I had that knife with me to kill Vanessa.

**So what do you think? Please R&R I'll update As soon as possible**


	8. Chapter seven

**So I'm kind of having a crisis, I don't know whether to finish this story in approximately 15 chapters and write a sequel or just write one long story, please review saying which you would prefer. Anyway I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the maximum ride series.**

Chapter seven

(Fang Pov)

By midnight everyone had decided to call it a night, Cain had come home at eleven, and Lilly had never left her room. After they had gone to bed it was just me, the flock, and Max who was still staring at the wall.

"Are you going to go to bed Max?" Angel asked, sounding concerned.

Max looked up, surprised. "What?"  
>"Are you going to bed?" Angel repeated.<p>

"Oh" she looked at the clock on the table "Yeah, I guess." She slowly got up from her spot on the couch and walked down the hallway to her room, as soon as the door shut Angel said "She's hiding something"  
>"What do you mean?" I asked<p>

"When I asked why she had a knife back at the auditorium she blocked me instantly, she lied when she told us it was a prop, they don't use real knives in school plays."

"What do you think she's hiding?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, but something's not right."

"Maybe we could ask her" Nudge suggested.

"If you recall we already tried that and she lied through her teeth" Iggy said.

"Well whatever it is, we need to find out" I said, not liking the idea that something was going on behind our backs.

(Max Pov)

Sleep did not come easily. I felt grief at the loss of my friend, and guilt because I knew if that bomb hadn't killed her, I would have. Vanessa was a traitor, she had been working for the demon children all along, she was responsible for the deaths of so many of my friends, and she had tried to take out the flock to. Something had to be done, I couldn't pretend nothing was wrong, but if I told anyone they would think I was lying. They had known Vanessa their whole lives; they had only known me for a year when I was eight, and the past few months, so obviously they trusted her more.

Eventually I fell into an uneasy sleep.

_It was dark. I didn't know where I was, but I was definitely inside. I looked up and saw a small barred window. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't move more than an inch. I looked to see that my arms were chained together, and the chain interlocked with another chain. I looked over to see two hands attached to the other chain; those hands belonged to none other than Fang._

I woke up; it was four in the morning. I didn't want to get up, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I forced myself out of bed, grabbed a handful of clothes and walked towards the bathroom. I showered, put on a black skirt, textured leggings, a black t-shirt with a band logo, and black converse hi-tops. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara, Lilly had forced me to start wearing makeup, but I would only wear eyeliner and mascara. I exited the bathroom, it was four thirty now, no one was up yet, I crept through the living room, not wanting to wake the flock, partially because I wasn't in the mood to deal with them, and partially, well I didn't exactly know why. I reached the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal, that's about the extent of my cooking abilities. I ate standing at the counter, and I noticed our answering machine was blinking. I listened to the message; due to the explosion yesterday school was canceled, that gave us the entire day to sulk, joy.

After I finished my cereal, I put my headphones in and decided to go for a fly. I exited through the fire escape and spread my wings, enjoying the familiar rush of flying. I flew high above the city, watching the small cars drive through streets, people walking to work or school, I wished so badly to be one of them, where I wouldn't have to worry about saving the world from itex, the doomsday group, or demons. All I would have to worry about would be grades or my weekend plans. I sighed, that could never be my life, I was a freak amongst freaks. My own family had kicked me out, and no doubt if I kept acting the way I was I would end up being kicked out by my new family.

I returned home by eight. Most of the flock was up, and there was no sign of Lilly, Lucas, or Cain.

"Max, what's going on?" Angel asked sweetly.

I looked around, the whole flock was awake now, and they all were staring at me expectantly.

"You're hiding something" Iggy said.

I sighed, they already thought I had gone over the edge, it couldn't get much worse.

"What exactly do you think I'm hiding?" I asked my voice full of malice.

"You lied last night, when you told us about the knife, we want the truth." This time it was Gazzy who spoke.

"A bit demanding aren't we?" I taunted.

"Max, you may not be a member of the flock anymore, but if you don't tell us what's going on, we'll make you tell us." Fang said

I laughed, cold and bitterly. "I would _love_ to see that"

"Just tell us already!" Iggy snapped

"Well if you must know" I began casually "I had the knife with me to kill a traitor."  
>"Who…" Angel began.<p>

"Vanessa" Fang said

"Bingo"

"But she was your friend" Nudge said, looking horrified.

"She was never my friend!" I snapped "She was a liar, a fake. She led us all to believe she was on our side, she led so many innocent people to their deaths; she intended to do the same to all of you. She was the one who warned the demon children of your presence, and after she killed you she would have gotten me, and after that she would have gone after the rest of the world. The explosion was just a coincidence, a lucky one on my part, but if that bomb hadn't gone off I would have killed her, and I wouldn't have regretted it at all."

They all stared at me in silence. They thought I was nuts, I wasn't very surprised.

"Why didn't you tell your friends?" Nudge asked.

"Because they would think I've gone even further over the edge." I stated

"Why would they think you're crazy?"  
>"Because I am."<p>

"No you're not" Angel said "I believe you."

I smiled faintly "They knew her longer than they've known me, so they obviously trusted her more than they trust me."

"Why don't they trust you?" Nudge asked

"Because I'm not very trustworthy"

"Yes you are." Nudge said.

"I should explain something to you, it's been seven months, I don't know about you, but I've changed."

No one said anything for awhile; I leaned against the wall, not knowing what else to do. The silence was broken by the shrill screech of my cell phones ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Max!" it was Lilly "Max! You need to help us! They've gotten us"  
>"Where are you?" I demanded<p>

"We're in the warehouse downtown, you need to hurry, they're going to kil" Her voice was cut off, I looked at the screen.

_Call ended_

**So, what do you think? I know I haven't written in a few days and I'm really sorry, but schools been hectic. I'll update every chance I get, please please please review. I really want to know what you all think. Also, please review saying what you think I should do *See top authors note* Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter eight

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun to write. Please Read and Review, I really want to know what you guys think about my story. Anyway, hope you like it.**

Chapter eight

(Fang Pov)

After Max hung up the phone she stood rooted in her place, looking furious.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked.

Max said nothing, but bolted through the window; she spread her wings and was flying quickly towards downtown. I followed, I don't know why, but I followed her. I knew the rest of the flock was behind me. We followed her until she landed in front of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.

"What's going on?" I asked

She looked at me for a while, I knew her well enough to know she was mentally arguing with herself.

"They caught them." She finally said.

"Who caught who" I asked

"Jonathon and his followers caught Lucas, Lilly and Cain." She said

"I thought Jonathon was dead" Nudge said.

"Listen, I can't explain everything now, but Jonathon is _not_ dead." She said, "If you guys are smart, then you'll leave now, because this isn't safe"

"When is anything we have ever done been safe?" The Gasman asked

Max looked at him, her expression softened a little.

"I know you want to help, but there aren't erasers in there, the creatures in there can kill you by simply twitching their fingers."  
>"We're coming with you" I stated.<p>

She looked at me, she looked defeated.

"Do as you want, you're in charge of them, but I'd hate to be responsible for five more deaths."  
>She turned and walked into the building, Iggy and I flanked her on both sides, while the younger kids followed behind, just like old times. The inside of the building was dark and it appeared empty.<p>

_Stay on guard_ I looked at Max, she was looking ahead, but I was sure I just heard her say that.

_You did moron_. I was confused

_You really are stupid aren't you?_ Was she like Angel, Could she read minds and telepathically communicate?

_Yes._

_**Nice of you to mention it **_I thought

_Like I said, I've changed. Now pay attention, we're surrounded._

_**No we're not**_

I looked around. The place had appeared empty, but upon further inspection I noticed shadows, moving shadows. One shadow broke away from the wall and began walking towards us.

"Well Max, I can't say I'm surprised you showed up."  
>She glared at him "I have come to claim what doesn't belong to you."<br>"Well I hope you don't think I'm going to hand them over without a fight."  
>"It was worth a shot, now why don't you be a good boy and let them go."<p>

He laughed "Kyle, dispose of them"  
>A boy stepped out of the shadows, he was one of the boys that had carried Jonathon's body away from the alley. He walked towards us and pulled out a machete.<p>

"I hope you don't plan on taking us all out at once" Max said to him. He smiled evilly.

He swung the machete at Max; she dodged and punched him in the gut. She twitched her fingers and he caught fire. He began to scream in agony, I could feel the heat coming off of the fire as the boy, Kyle, collapsed still screaming. After a minute or so his screams quieted, I looked at Max, her face was cold.

"That was impressive" Jonathon said "I guess even dimwits like yourself can learn how to do that."

Max smiled cruelly, "is that all you've got?" She taunted

"Oh no, that was only the beginning." He said, and then he addressed his followers. "Attack!" he yelled.

Dozens of children and teenagers came from the shadows and attacked us. The majority had knives, some had guns, and some carried nothing. I was throwing punches in every direction. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm; I looked down and noticed I had been stabbed. My attacker pulled the knife out of my arm and was going to attack again, I saw my blood on the knife, and even with my reflexes I couldn't dodge the knife aimed directly at my heart.

(Max Pov)

We had been fighting for a long time; at least I think it was a long time. I saw the flock fighting off Jonathon's followers, they were holding up pretty well, but I knew that they would soon out number us. I turned and saw Fang, staring at a knife in his arm, and next to him was a dark haired girl I didn't recognize. The dark haired girl pulled the knife out of Fangs arm, at first I thought she was helping him, and then I recognized her, just as she pulled the knife back to stab Fang in the chest. The girl was Vanessa. I ran through the crowd, forgetting my gifts for a moment. Vanessa was fast, but I was faster. She thrust the knife downward, Fang didn't even have time to react, I caught her by the wrist and threw her to the ground. I tore the knife from her hands, and drove it into her chest. Blood pooled around her, she looked at me, and with her last breath she said "He will kill you all" I stood up and rejoined the fight, feeling numb. I fought person after person, it seemed like it would never end until everyone of Jonathon's followers halted.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

I didn't respond, he gestured to one of his followers and they dragged out Lilly, Lucas, and Cain, all bound by chains.

"Are you surrendering?" I asked

"No, the opposite actually"

One of the followers pulled out a knife and put it to Lilly's throat. I held my hand out and used telekinesis to knock the knife from the boy's hand. I then ran and attacked him, the rest of Jonathon's followers attacked and I saw the flock join in the fight. I looked to my right and saw Nudge grab Lilly and spread her wings, flying out of the open doors. Angel grabbed Cain and carried him out, spreading her wings at the door, I continued throwing punches, and occasionally lighting people on fire, Iggy and Gazzy had left a few minutes ago, Iggy carrying Lucas, I was proud of them, for saving my friends, I raised them right, well at least I think so. I was about to leave, when I realized Fang was still somewhere in the fight. I scanned the room and saw him lying on the floor unconscious, Jonathon was walking towards him, a manic grin on his face. I bolted through the crowd, and reached Fangs side, I leaned down to pick him up, but before I could everything around me went black.

I woke up, my head was throbbing, I scanned the room it was dark, except the light that came in from the small barred window. I tried to move my arms but they wouldn't move more than an inch, I looked to see that my wrists were chained together, and the chain intertwined with another chain. I saw two pale wrists attached to the other set of chains, I didn't have to look at his face to see that it was Fang. He was staring at me.

_She's awake. _He thought relieved

"Yes, I'm awake, what happened?"

"I was hoping you knew." He said

I thought for a moment, and then I remembered everything.

"You were passed out, and I went back to get you, then everything got back, now we're here." I said shortly

He was silent

"Do you know where we are?" I asked

He smiled grimly "The institute of higher living."

**So what do you think? Please R&R, I really want to know what you guys think, and please tell me what you think I should do about the problem in the top authors note of the previous chapter. I'**


	10. Chapter nine

**First of all I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story (You know who you are) You guys are awesome, and I really appreciate you taking the time to review my story. Second, I really like this chapter, so as usual, please Read and Review, hope you enjoy chapter nine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum ride series**

Chapter nine

(Fang Pov)

I don't know how long we had been lying there, but it felt like forever. Neither of us spoke for a long time, until I decided to break the silence.

"I really am sorry Max." I said truthfully

She didn't move, after a minute I looked over, thinking she might have fallen asleep, but she was just lying on her back staring at the ceiling.

"I know" She said sounding weak.

"Are you still mad at us?"

She was silent again until "I honestly don't know Fang" She said, she sounded really weak, almost sick "I really want to be mad at you guys forever, but I just can't, I haven't forgiven you, you're not even close to that, but I'm not mad anymore, just hurt. Hurt because you kicked me out, hurt because you all think I've lost it, hurt because you think I'm dangerous to be around, but what hurts the most is that I know you're right. I've failed you all, I made growing up hell, I was the cause of all the problems that came our way, I could have gotten one of you killed, and if I let that happen, I wouldn't know what to do. You guys are the only real family I've ever known, my real father disowned me because I'm fighting against him, and I lied earlier when I said I didn't know who my mother was, I do know, she was a human, and now she's dead because of me, just like everyone else."

"You're wrong" I said "You're not the cause of all of our problems, and even if you were, we had no right to kick you out because of that, we were a family, and families don't do that to each other."

She said nothing. We sat in silence for awhile, until we heard approaching footsteps.

"Fang" Max said, her voice was weak, but I could hear the urgency in it.

"What?"

"They're going to try to paralyze us, I can block it from you, but you have to promise me that as soon as I say to, you'll run."

"What about you?" I asked, noticing that she hadn't said anything about her own escape plan.

"Just trust me" She said, her voice sounding even weaker than before. "Play dead when they paralyze you, and when I say so, run out the door and to the right, there's a door there" She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped when she heard someone insert a key into the door. The lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing the blonde girl from the alley flanked on both sides by to muscular boys.

"Hey Max!" she called "Long time no see huh?" she said laughing madly. She stopped laughing when neither of us responded as she had hoped.

"Not very talkative today, now are we?" she asked as if we were young children. "Well that's okay; let's just get down to business, shall we?"

The two boys walked further into the room, blocking any chance of escape. The blonde girl out stretched her hand, grinning like a psychopath. A bright orange light came out of her hand, aimed at both Max and I, Max said something under her breath and as the light hit me I felt a burst of warmth.

_Play dead. _Max instructed mentally

I did as she said and collapsed to the ground, my eyes wide open, staring into space, not blinking once. I wasn't the all time staring contest champion for nothing.

In my line of sight I saw Max's face contort in agony, she screamed.

The blonde girl was laughing, "I guess Birdboy couldn't take it" she said through her laughter.

I continued to lie on the ground motionless. The girl turned her attention on Max, she kicked her in the stomach, and she rolled over, dragging me a few inches, because our wrists were still attached.

"Alex" She said, addressing one of the two boys "Separate them, it's much more fun to beat her without a corpse attached to her wrists." The boy did as she said; once my hands were free l let them fall limply to the ground.

"You aren't doing a very good job as prophecy child" She stated. "You've let so many of your friends die, it's a pity, we could have used you on our side, but if you aren't with us, then you're against us, so I get to kill you." The girl said, sounding overjoyed by the thought. She pulled out a knife "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this for"

She raised the knife and stabbed max in the stomach. Max yelped in pain, but managed to keep her face calm.

"It'll take you longer to die this way, but you'll die all the same, just like your little friend here"

"You can't kill me" Max hissed

_Get ready._

Max raised her hands up and aimed them at the girl. There was no flash, or light, or anything to show that she had done something, but the girl collapsed. Max looked extremely pale; she was losing a lot of blood. Alex and the other boy, who had been out of my line of sight, ran towards her.

"You filthy abomination!" Alex yelled in anger.

The other hit her with something long and metal, Max was unconscious. I jumped up, furious. I caught both boys by surprise and smashed their heads together, they both fell to the ground, unconscious or dead, I didn't care. I ran to Max, she was lying in a pool of her own blood. I picked her up and ran out the door and to the right. There was a door, just as Max said there would be. I reached out and grasped the cold door knob, I sighed in relief when it opened. I walked outside, feeling the cold winter air hit my face, but I didn't care, Max needed help, and the only place I could think of was the last place I wanted to go, and I knew she wouldn't be too pleased with the idea of going to a hospital either.

**So what did you think? Please R&R. and I still want to know if you think I should make this story about 15 chapters long and then write a sequel or if I should just make this story longer. Please tell me what you think, you can Pm me or just say what you think in a review, I might post a poll, I don't know yet, but any way thanks for reading, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	11. Chapter ten

**Okay, so I like this chapter a lot, it's a lot of talking, not much action, but I promise there will be an entire war coming up soon. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed my story, you guys are the best! Please R&R, hope you enjoy**

Chapter 10

(Max Pov)

The first thing I noticed was the strong antiseptic smell. Then the familiar beeping of a heart monitor. I opened my eyes fearing the worst. I was in a hospital room, not the school, the fact relieved some of the tension I felt inside me, some. I wasn't alone, sitting in an uncomfortable looking plastic chair was Fang. He was looking at me with a mixture of relief and fear.

"How do you feel?" He asked concerned. How did I feel? I couldn't believe him, I was in a freaking _hospital_. He of all people should know never to bring me to a hospital.

"You brought me to a hospital." I said angrily "You know I _hate _hospitals."

"Max, it was my only option!" he said "You would've died!"

"You should've left me there!" I said. he should have done exactly as I had said, then I wouldn't be here, he would be much safer if I wasn't around, they all would be safer.

"Why on earth would you think for one second that I would have left you there?"Fang demanded  
>"Listen, I'm sure you've figured this out by now, I have to save the world, and to do that people will have to die, both bad people and good people, if you stay away from me then you'll be much safer."<p>

"I don't care if I'm safer, I'm not leaving you again" Fang said.

"Please, just do it, as my last request to you."  
>"Last request?" Fang nearly shouted "you've changed Maximum, you've changed in a bad way, the Max I knew wouldn't give up this easily, the Max I knew was strong, she would've put up a bigger fight, you-you're weak"<br>"you made me this way!" I shouted, holding back tears. "When you decided to kick me out, do you know what happened? I came here, I made friends, I found my family, and you know what? It was all taken away! My mom died within two months of my being back, I've been the cause of so many of my friends deaths, and now that you're here I'm trying to protect you from that hell, you don't have a clue what it's like." I tried to sit up, but I was stopped by a sudden pain in my abdomen.

"We're not leaving." Fang said calmly "I know what we did hurt you, we were stupid, that's it. We needed someone to blame and you happened to be there, I've regretted the decision since the moment you left, you kept us sane Max, you kept us alive." Fang got up and sat on the side of my bed, facing me. "I never stopped caring about you, not for one second, you're my best friend…"

He stopped and looked at me. "Fang…Please" I begged.

" I'm never going to leave you again" he said leaning closer to me "I promise" He kissed me, I didn't know what to do, I wasn't too happy with him at the moment, but I did love him, I always had, and no matter what he did I always would.

He pulled away; neither of us said anything for a while until I broke the silence.

"I still can't believe you brought me to a hospital" I complained, Fang flashed one of his killer smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back.

(Fang Pov)

Max had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, things weren't perfect between us, but at least she wasn't angry anymore. I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate, I checked the caller ID, it was Nudge.

"Hello?"  
>"Hey Fang! What happened to you guys?" Nudge asked on the other end.<p>

"Oh, nothing much" I lied, not wanting to explain everything over the phone.

"Where are you? Is Max with you? She never came back either."

"Yeah, she's with me, we're at the hospital"  
>"The hospital?" I heard Gazzy say in the background.<p>

"Yeah, we ran into some trouble on the way out, everything's fine now." I insisted.

"We're coming down there" Nudge declared.

"Okay" I said, not caring enough to stop her.

She hung up. I looked at Max, she was beautiful, her hair was a different color now, but she looked beautiful all the same.

We were going to stay, I had decided that a long time ago. Max didn't like the idea, but I didn't like the idea of leaving her again, that was one thing I would **not **do.

**What do you think? Please R&R**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises, there will definitely be an update by Saturday. Please Read and Review. enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

(Max Pov)

The entire flock had shown up. They all had been hanging out in my hospital room, until a bewildered nurse came in and told me I could leave today instead of next week since my injuries had already healed. I don't think I had felt so relieved in a long time.

"Max?" Angel asked as we got on the elevator.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really going to die?"

I was shocked, for a little while I had completely forgotten the war and my role in it.

"I suppose" I said

"So there's a chance you might live?" Gazzy asked hopefully, it broke my heart.

"No, there's no chance that I will survive, it's been written and soon it will happen." I responded, trying to hide the fear in my voice. The last thing I wanted was for them to know that I was terrified of the war.

Their faces dropped, no one could say anything else because the elevator door opened and I walked ahead of them, going home.

(Fang Pov)  
>As soon as we had gotten back to the apartment Max stormed into her room. The rest of us sat on the couches in silence. I had been hoping somewhere deep down that she wasn't serious about dying, that she was just being melodramatic, but after seeing the look of pain and fear on her face in the elevator I knew she was serious.<p>

"Fang?" Gazzy asked

I looked at him.

"What are we going to do now?"  
>"We're staying" I said without a moment's hesitation.<p>

They all nodded, no one disagreed with my statement.

"Does this mean we get to fight in a war?" Gazzy asked excitedly

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure if I'd let them fight, at least not Gazzy and Angel, they were too young, Nudge, Iggy, and I could handle it, but I was not putting the younger kids in danger.

No one said anything for a while until Nudge announced she was going to sleep, everyone else followed suit, except me. I had decided to update my blog. I didn't realize it but it had been almost an hour. I heard a door open down the hall, which reminded me I hadn't seen any of Max's friends since the battle yesterday. A black clad figure shuffled down the hall, it was Max, black didn't use to be her color, but she wore it pretty often now. She walked past me and out the door. I wondered where she was going, in a split second I decided to follow her.

She walked down the stairs and out of the building. She continued to walk for a few blocks until there was a noise; she stopped, and looked around her. Apparently the sound came from on top of the building because the next thing I knew she was flying towards the top. Once again, I followed, hiding behind some abandoned crates on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked, I looked up from my hiding spot to see Cain, holding what looked like a real sword.

"You were working with her the entire time, weren't you?" Max demanded

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cain said his tone forced.

"This whole time, you were the one in charge, not Jonathon, you lied to us, just like Vanessa."  
>"What can I say?" Cain said sounding proud of himself "I lied to you, I got Vanessa on my side, and I'm going to wind up killing you one of these days." He was smiling now.<p>

"You obviously don't know what I do to traitors" Max growled.

He smiled "I'm not as weak as Vanessa was; I'm much more powerful than you"

Max glared at him "So this is it? This is what you've been blocking me from in your mind? I must admit I'm not surprised, you never were reliable, and you always show up just after the fight"

Cain said nothing. He raised the sword over his head and charged at Max. She extended her hand he stopped, paralyzed, but then he began to laugh "Is that all you've got?" he demanded

Max twitched her finger and there was a blaze of fire, I could no longer see Cain but I could hear his laughter.

"You're weak Ride!" he shouted

Max extended both hands and shouted "you have betrayed your own kind, you are damned!"

"Isn't that what you did Maximum?" He taunted.

She looked furious, her hands began to glow and light shot from her hands like bullets from a gun.

"I. AM. NOT. LIKE. YOU!" She shouted between blasts.

Cain looked a bit scared now; he had been knocked to the ground. He got up and ran to the ledge; he looked like he might jump. Then I realized it was a distraction. I saw Jonathon silently walking towards Max with another sword in his hand, I don't know where he came from, but by the looks of it he was going to try to kill Max. He was three feet away from her now and he had the sword raised. I jumped from my hiding spot, making several boxes fall to the ground with a loud bang. I landed directly on top of Jonathon and repeatedly punched him in the face until he was unconscious. Max was at my side in a heartbeat, trying to pull me off of him, finally I let her. I stood up fuming, then I looked around and noticed Cain was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I demanded

Max didn't answer my question "What are you doing here?" She demanded

"I followed you." I answered

She didn't say anything, but she looked slightly annoyed. She turned to Jonathon, who was still unconscious.

"All this time I thought he was the mastermind; I can't believe I was so wrong."

"No one could have guessed that Cain was on their side, it's not your fault." I said, taking her hand.

"Don't you get it?" she demanded "They will do anything in their power to hurt me, they're going to come for you if you stay here, you need to leave."

"No" I said firmly "We need to go back and tell everyone what happened, we're safer here then we are away from you."

"I don't want them to get you guys too" she said

"They won't, I promise"

**So what do you think? Please Review**


	13. Chapter twelve

**I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said I would. My schedule was hectic and I had like no time. Anyway, here's chapter twelve, theres not much action, but trust me, there's going to be a lot in the next few chapters, Please Please Please Read and Review.**

Chapter twelve

(Fang Pov)

We walked into Max's Apartment. Everyone was still asleep.  
>"Should we wake them up?" I asked<p>

She shook her head "No, we need to figure out what to do next."  
>She walked down the hallway and into her room, I followed. She sat on her bed and I sat next to her.<p>

"They're going to kill you" She said bluntly.

"They're going to kill you too" I pointed out

"That's inevitable, but I don't want to die with your blood on my hands!"

"It won't be on your hands, nothing will happen, we've survived for years in this screwed up world, what makes you think that just because we have a new opponent that's going to change?" I asked softly.

She stared at a wall and spoke "You've never seen opponents like these, Cain is a genius, and he's extremely powerful, he will stop at nothing to get me, he'll kill you, he's killed people much more innocent than you I'm sure."

"I'd prefer to die fighting with you than leave you alone to die." I said truthfully

Max looked directly at me, her face looked paler, withdrawn, for the first time I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Fang, I'm going to die" Her voice sounded weak, she sounded like a person who had given up all hope. "Just because my life has to end, doesn't mean yours has to, I'm fine with dying as long as I can die knowing you're okay.

"Stop talking like that!" I shouted at her " You're talking like you've already lost, and if that's how you plan to act than you don't deserve to survive the war, if you want to win, if you want to save the world, then you have to act like it! Not like you want nothing more than to die!"

She looked at me; she looked hurt, she wore the same expression as when we kicked her out. I felt bad, I didn't want to hurt her, but I couldn't take listening to her talk like that anymore.

"It has been written, so it will be done" was all she said

"Since when do you follow rules?" I asked

"It's not a rule, it's my destiny"

"You can fight it" I said, you always have, Maximum ride is not a quitter."

"I'm not quitting, I will always fight, I have simply lost hope."

(Max Pov)

Fang had never been very outspoken; I was shocked when he yelled at me. I was hurt; he had no idea what I was doing to protect them.

We were still sitting on my bed, it had been an hour. I looked up and saw Fang looking at me.

"Why do you care so much about weather I live or die?" I asked him, breaking the silence.

He pushed a strand of black hair away from his eyes and said "Why wouldn't I care Max? You're my best friend, I love you, of course I care about whether you live or die."

"Please" I said, trying not to cry, I hated crying, or showing any other signs of weakness.

"Max" Fang said gently "I know you don't like it, but we're fighting with you, we always have and we always will."  
>"I know" I said weakly.<p>

He took my hand "Nothing will happen I promise." He leaned in and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. Finally he pulled back, and I rested my head on his shoulder. There was a knock on the door.

"Max? Fang?" It was Angel.

I stood up and pulled open the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"There's someone on the phone for you."  
>I got up and walked towards the kitchen, where the Iggy was standing holding the phone. I took it from him.<br>"Hello?"

"Is this Maximum Ride?" A female voice asked

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked

"Who I am doesn't matter right now, all you need to know is I am the offspring of Angels, and my family wants to help you in the upcoming war"  
>I nodded, then realizing she couldn't see me I said "Alright, how many of you are there?" I asked<p>

"A little over a hundred" The girl said. I nearly dropped the phone; we would have a chance after all. I was smiling.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked

"Of course" The girl said, she then hung up on me.

"Who was that?" Fang asked, he was standing next to me, leaning against the counter.

"I have no idea" I said "But they're coming to help us fight"

**I hope you liked it, like I said the next few chapters are going to have a ton of action, please Review.**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**This is my longest chapter yet, 2,015 words! I really like the way this chapter came out, it tells you about Max's past, when she was away from the , I want to thank everyone who's reviewed or added my story to alerts or favorites, you guys are the best. I hope you love this chapter as much as I do, please please please Read and Review, this is a chapter that I want your honest feedback on, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Chapter thirteen

(Fang Pov)

After Max had gotten off the phone she was in a much better mood.

"So let me get this straight" Gazzy began "You were planning on fighting Cain's entire army by yourselves? What kind of plan is that?"

"There wasn't anything else we could do" Max said "I'm not exactly popular amongst the Angel kids, they think of me as an abomination, a disgrace to their good name, and the demon children outright hate me."

"But still, couldn't Lilly or Lucas have asked for help?"

Max's face darkened a little "Not exactly, they were both banned from the Angel's society a few years back, because they associated with me."

Guilt was written all over Max's face. She had always thought of herself as dangerous, not just towards enemies, but towards us too. But if she was endangering anyone, it was herself. She had very self destructive behavior; she was going to get herself killed one of these days.

"Speaking of Lilly and Lucas, where are they?" Nudge asked

Max shrugged "I don't know, they never tell me, they never really trusted me, but if I had to guess I'd say they're out begging for assistance in the war."

"Why don't they trust you?" Nudge asked

"Because of you" Was all she said.

"So you're blaming it on us?" Iggy asked indignantly.

"No" Max said calmly "Not you, I blame myself for everything that's happened these past few years, and it just so happens that they do to."

"What are you talking about" Iggy demanded, like me, wanting her to get to the point.

Max's face was a mask, she looked calm and cool on the outside, but I knew her well enough to know that she was upset.

(Max Pov)

They wanted an explanation, I knew I'd have to tell them one day, I just wished it wasn't today.

"I guess I should explain it all started when I was eight…"  
><em>Flashback<em>

_The alarm was sounding; I could only faintly hear it through the thick walls of the room we were kept in. I had opened my cage and was heading towards the one closest to mine, Fangs. I messed with the lock trying to pry it open like I did with my own, but my trembling hands were of no use to me. I could hear the footsteps of the erasers nearing the room, faint, but not too far, my time was limited. I cursed and started smashing the heavy metal padlock against the bars of Fangs crate. I looked inside, he was staring at me._

"_Go" he said_

"_I'm not leaving without all of you!" I said stubbornly_

"_You have to, or they'll kill you for trying to escape" He said. I looked around, I could feel the eyes of my flock on me, all four of them Iggy and Fang, both eight, Nudge, six, and Gazzy, two. I would come back I promised, no one deserved this, and from what the scientists said there was going to be another avian hybrid soon, one that was related to little Gazzy. I would come back, I thought sternly to myself._

_I looked around "I'll comeback for all of you" I told them. And then I spread my wings and began to flap. I had never actually flown before, it was a lot harder then it looked, but I made it to the ceiling twenty feet in the air, and smashed the window with a piece of metal one of the white coats had left lying around. Just as I was about to go through the window the door burst open._

"_Stop her!" I heard an eraser shout. Bullets began to fly towards me, I could hear Gazzy and Nudge screaming. I couldn't turn back, not now._

_It had been almost a week, I was on my own. I hadn't eaten in a long time and I was growing weak. I landed in a forest somewhere in the north, and I collapsed on the ground, I'd just close my eyes for a little while, and then I would go find food, I told myself as the entire world faded to black._

"_Is she alive?" I heard a boys voice ask._

"_Of course she's alive" A girl responded._

_I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the forest. Standing around me were a boy and girl about my age, and a little behind them was an older girl with dark hair, I pulled myself into a sitting position, immediately alert._

"_What's your name?" The older girl asked me_

"_Maximum Ride" I said warily._

_The girl smiled "That's a cool name, I'm Vanessa, and this is Lucas she said pointing to the boy, and Lilly." They both waved._

"_We have a few things to explain to you about what you are" Vanessa said. "Come with us."_

_They had explained everything to me and we had lived happily in New York for almost six months now. They taught me everything I would need to know to survive. They often asked me about my past, I told them about the school, the white coats and I even showed them my wings.  
>"Are there more of you" Lucas asked one night after training was finished. I thought of the flock, I missed them and was plagued by guilt. I hadn't gone back for them like I promised; I was beginning to wonder if I ever was going to go back. I wanted so much to deny the flocks existence, to pretend the first eight years of my life were just a screwed up nightmare, but I couldn't do that, at that moment I decided I was going back for the flock.<em>

"_No!" Vanessa said when I told her my plan to go back to the school to save my family._

"_I have to do it!" I protested_

"_I'm in charge" Vanessa started "And what I say goes!"  
>"I can't just leave them there to rot!" I yelled<em>

"_You are not returning to that awful place and that is an order!" Vanessa yelled._

_I glared at her. I didn't like taking orders, if I ever had to run anything, I would be in charge, because taking orders is __**not **__something I did well._

_I stormed off, a plan already forming in my head,_

_It was almost nine in the morning, I walked out of the small apartment and began walking towards times square, I had to do this where a lot of people would see._

_Once in times square I utilized my newest power, one I hadn't told Vanessa about. I Screamed, earning myself a few glares from passerby's I pulled out a gun and aimed it at my head, I pulled the trigger and the whole world froze. I stood up, invincibility wasn't one of my gifts, but I had become transparent the bullet went right through me. Everyone stood frozen, some staring at the spot where I just stood, others frozen with looks of confusion on their faces._

_I shouted addressing them all_

"_I have killed myself and you all are my witnesses, let this day haunt you for years to come, the police already arrived and took away my body, you saw it all." I then released my hold on the people and I disappeared from times square, the people thought I killed myself, it was on camera, Vanessa, Lilly, and Lucas would think I was dead, I forged police files and medical documents in case they decided to dig any deeper. My newest gift, mind control was definitely going to come in handy._

_Three days later, I found myself outside the school, just the sight of the place made me feel uneasy. I wanted to turn around and run away, but I was not going to abandon the flock, not again. I walked towards the building, there were dozens of erasers on guard, it was going to be extremely difficult to get in. I climbed into a nearby tree and moved closer to the schoo, protected by the trees, There was a stretch of clearing before the school, I couldn't hide in the trees forever, I had to distract the erasers so I could get into the building a hundred yards in front of me. _

_I ran through the bushes, making as much noise as possible.  
>"There's something in the bushes" one said, I could hear the excitement in his gruff voice.<em>

_I could hear multiple sets of footsteps approaching where I just stood. Silently I made my way to the clearing. Only to come face to face with an Eraser.  
>"Well well well, look what we have here" He said tauntingly.<em>

_I punched him as hard as I could in the stomach; he doubled over in pain and growled at me._

_I brought my knee up to his hairy snout and heard a crack as his nose broke. He fell to the ground motionless; apparently breaking someone's nose was fatal. I was shocked, I never intended to kill, murder wasn't right; I stood there in disbelief until I heard voices._

"_I smell something" An eraser said_

"_Let's check it out" another said._

_I turned towards the school and ran. I extended my wings and flew quickly to the roof, where I was hidden from the erasers sight. I needed to find the window to the room where they had kept us. They would still be there, they had to be._

_After fifteen minutes of searching I found the window looking into a room full of dog crates. The window opened from the outside, but it was padlocked shut. I didn't try to bash it open like I did last time, instead I pulled out a lock picking kit, something Lucas had given me a few months ago and began to work on the lock. _

_It took less than five minutes. I heard a satisfying click, as the lock opened. I threw the window open and slid through. I landed quietly and on both feet. I looked around; I was in the same room that I had spent the majority of my time in since I was born. I saw the cages that belonged to Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang, they were all empty. I cursed, I hadn't planned on this. I walked towards the door seeing no other option but to go out and look for them. My hand was on the door when I heard footsteps approaching. Quickly I dove behind a pile of unused crates just as the door opened. _

_Ten erasers walked in, escorting a tired and disoriented looking flock. They threw them into their cages and laughed as they locked them. The erasers left immediately. I waited a few minutes before emerging from my hiding spot. No one noticed me at first, they were too tired. I walked over to the nearest crate, one previously unoccupied, now it was occupied. There was a baby who couldn't have been more than a few months old inside, with a shocking amount of blond hair on her head. Before I could investigate more someone called my name._

_I spun around to see four pairs of eyes focused on me._

"_They know you're here" Iggy said_

_Before I had time to react the door burst open, dozens of erasers poured in, I had to choose, do I fly away, or try and save the flock. I stood my ground. I was going to take out as many of these monsters as I could before they got me._

Present

"That's it" I concluded

The flock all stared at me in shock.

"You stayed at the school for us?" Nudge asked

"Of course I did, you guys were my family." They all cringed when I used the past tense.

"You could've died" Gazzy said, looking guilty

"I could've died doing a lot of things, but I wasn't going to let you guys suffer anymore, it wasn't fair that I was outside enjoying freedom while you were all being tortured at the school." I said.

"Max, we're staying to fight with you." Angel said. "We owe you that much."

**What do you think? Was it good? Please please tell me what you like or dislike about my story, constructive criticism is welcome, I really care about what you guys think, so tell me your opinion this chapter (Or any other) or just the story in general. **


	15. Chapter fourteen

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost a week, I have been really busy, I hope you like this chapter, I will most likely update again on Sunday or Monday, please Read and Review, enjoy.**

Chapter fourteen

(Max Pov)

We spent the rest of the day waiting for Lucas and Lilly to return. I called them every half hour, always getting voicemail.

After a while the flock began to get restless.

"I'm hungry" Nudge complained. The entire flock nodded their heads in agreement.

I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen in an attempt to find some food. The refrigerator was empty, as was the pantry and the shelves. I turned around and saw that everyone had piled into the kitchen.

I sighed "We're going out" I announced. A cheer rose from the younger kids.

After twenty minutes of arguing over where to eat everyone finally agreed on Chinese food.

The restaurant was nearly empty as we walked in. Luckily we were old enough that no one asked us if our parents were with us anymore, which saved us from having to create some elaborate story about how they were in the peace core or some crap like that.

"What's good here?" Nudge asked me.

I shrugged "The food"

"What in particular?"

I shrugged "how should I know?"

"Haven't you been here before?" Nudge asked

"No"

"Then why'd you recommend it?"  
>"I didn't I said Chinese and there are tons of Chinese restaurants here."<p>

"Oh"

About five minutes later a waitress came over and took our massive orders, she walked away looking shocked.

I looked around and that's when I noticed all the dirty looks we were getting. Also, I noticed that there wasn't one person under eighteen in the restaurant.

(Fang Pov)

Max had been on edge since we ordered. She hadn't said a word to any of us.

Finally the young waitress brought us our food, with a huge grin on her face. I grabbed my fork like everyone else and was about to dig in when someone grabbed my arm.

"Don't eat it" Max hissed at us.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Gazzy asked  
>everyone looked confused.<p>

"They're watching us, they poisoned the food" She whispered

As if on cue everyone in the restaurant stood up and circled us.

"Not good" Max said nervously.

We stood on the table, giving us a slight advantage.

"Calm down Max" A familiar voice said. I turned and saw Cain standing in front of the mob of angry teenagers.

"I just can't get rid of you can I?" She said clearly annoyed.

"Don't talk like _I'm _the bad guy, you're the one who's going to cause the destruction of the world." He taunted.

"You are the bad guy" Gazzy said to him.

He looked at us as if he didn't realize we were there until that moment.

"You have a screwed up vision on this whole thing _little boy_" Cain said to Gazzy

"I don't have a screwed up outlook, I know you are trying to kill Max and take over the world, and that seems awfully evil if I do say so myself." Gazzy retorted.

"That's what Max told you, and I'm not denying it, but I'm sure she's kept some secrets from you all too. Did you know she's a murderer? Not just when its necessary, when she got back she was killing us in cold blood, just because. Also, she's the reason your house was attacked, if it weren't for her you could still be in your home, not here."  
>We looked at Max, shocked, she was against murder, she would never kill anyone even erasers.<p>

"Max?" Angel asked, obviously hoping Max would tell her that Cain was lying.

Max simply shrugged.  
>"Oh my God!" Nudge said<p>

" Can we focus on the problem at hand?" Max asked

"You better explain later" Iggy said

"Sure, whatever."

Cain obviously satisfied with himself said "well, it's been pleasant chatting with you all, and its ashamed we have to kill you all, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

Everyone in the restaurant cheered everyone but us.

"Max, I'm feeling generous tonight, so I'm going to propose an alternate plan." Cain began "Instead of us all fighting a fight which ultimately, you will lose, how about you risk only one life, your own, I'm not after them" He motioned to us "I'm after you, so how about a duel? You against one of my best fighters, that way only you will die."

Max glared at him "Fine"

"Excellent!" Cain said gleefully clapping his hands together.

"So who exactly am I fighting?" Max asked

Cain's smile widened. "Lucas, come here and face your opponent."

Out of the crowd emerged Lucas, wearing the same clothes as when we had last seen him. A look of shock and horror crossed Max's face.

"You too?" she asked, her face hardening into a cold glare.

Lucas smirked "All of us, when you left we had nothing, we had been banned from society and had nowhere to go. But in your absence Cain revealed his true nature, and we realized that they had been right all along, you are an abomination, and you must be destroyed."

Max was fuming. "Alright then, if you want me dead, then kill me already!" She screamed at him

"Apparently everyone wants me dead, so why doesn't anyone just freaking kill me? Because frankly, I'm getting tired of having to deal with you incompetent morons."

Lucas grinned and pulled out a long sword "So be it."

**So what did you think? Sorry it's so short. Please R&R**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**I hope you like this chapter. I want to thank anyone who reviewed my story or added it to favorites/story alert, you guys are the best. Please Read and Review. enjoy**

Chapter fifteen

(Max Pov)

Lucas charged at me. I didn't have time to think; I jumped off the table and landed behind him.

He spun around, rage filling all of his features. He ran at me again, this time the blade sliced my arm, I could feel the warm trickle of blood flowing down from just above my left elbow. I cursed, and grabbed a steak knife off of the nearest table. I lunged at him, missing my first try, but successfully stabbing his shoulder the second try. He paused for a moment, it wasn't long, but it was enough time for me to pull the sword from his hands. Ii swung at him, narrowly missing.

"You always were bad at sword fighting." He taunted

I lunged at him again, the sword connected with his arm, blood began to flow, it wasn't a very deep cut, but it was enough to wipe the smirk from his face. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a black object that I identified as a gun. He smiled and pointed it at me.

"I never imagined it ending this way for you" was all he said.

I heard a click and his finger tightened around the trigger. At the same time a black blur came out of nowhere and tackled him to the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my side, when he was tackled he pulled the trigger, missing my head and hitting my stomach. I put my hand over the injury to stop the bleeding, the room began to spin.

I could make out Fangs form getting off of the ground, I heard him call my name. I tried to respond but I couldn't, I just couldn't…

(Fang Pov)

Lucas had pulled a gun on Max. I couldn't just stand by and let him shoot her. I heard a familiar clicking sound and my instincts took over. I tackled him to the ground. The gun went off, but at first I thought it hadn't hit anything, until I heard someone groan. I punched Lucas in the face a few times, successfully knocking him out and got up. I saw her lying on the floor, her blood soaked hands covering her stomach.

"Max!" I shouted, running towards her crumpled form.

She didn't respond. Someone grabbed my shoulder and yanked me backwards. I turned and saw Cain.

"You shouldn't have interfered you brainless birdkid!"

I glared at him, saying nothing.

I looked around and noticed his little minions were holding the rest of the flock too. I was hauled to my feet and dragged outside the restaurant where a truck with tinted windows sat. We were all thrown in the back, and upon entry, knocked out.

I woke up in an all too familiar room. It was dark like last time, but this time no light came in from the small window in the room at the institute for higher living.

My wrists weren't chained together this time. I looked around the room, I could make out four sleeping forms on the floor, everyone was accounted for, everyone but Max.

After a period of time, I'm not exactly sure how long, the rest of the flock had woken up.

"Are we where I think we are?" Nudge asked

I nodded, not in the mood to talk, I had to figure out how to get out of this hell hole so we could find Max.

As if on cue the door opened, and in stepped Cain.

We all glared at him, a little habit we picked up from Max.

"Glad to see you're all up." Cain said cheerily.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy demanded

Cain smiled darkly "Max? She died last night, that gunshot killed her."

I was shocked, she had fought her entire life and she's killed by a gunshot, that was unfair, she couldn't die, she was Maximum Ride.

Cain smiled "I'll leave you all to mourn for a little while."

I sat back down, and leaned my back against the wall. I could see Nudge and Angel looking shocked, there were tears in both of their eyes, and even Gazzy looked near tears. Iggy just stood there, blindly staring off into space.

"We never got to actually apologize." Angel whispered.

"She knew" I said

"Maybe she's not dead" Gazzy said hopefully. "They would lie about something like this"

"Maybe" Iggy said "But she was in pretty bad condition last night, and they wouldn't have taken her to a hospital or helped her at all"

The look of hope left Gazzy's face, making him look small and sad.

We sat in silence for a long time after that, no one knowing what to say until I decided it was time to start planning.

"Guys we have to get out of here." I stated

They all nodded in agreement.

"I know how to get to an exit from here, but the door is locked, and I'm pretty sure there are people guarding the door too."

"What are we supposed to do?" Gazzy asked dully

"Do you have any bombs on you?"

Angel had gone inside the guard's minds and persuaded them to come in. upon opening the door Gazzy threw a small bomb at them. We all ducked in the farthest corner of the room to avoid injury, the guards didn't have that luxury. We ran out the open door and into the hallway. We ran out the door and to the right, but there was no door there. I was confused, I didn't know where to go now.

"Follow me" I said improvising.

We ran through the labyrinth of hallways, not once seeing a door that led to the exterior of the building.

We heard footsteps approaching, and voices, I couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

I spun around and herded the rest of the flock into the nearest room.

We were silent until the footsteps passed us, then I turned around and inspected the room. The first thing I noticed was that it looked exactly like the one we had just escaped from, the second thing was that there was someone lying unconscious on the floor, wearing blood stained clothes and a cast on her right arm was Maximum Ride.

**I hope you liked it, I'll try to update tomorrow, but no promises because who knows how much homework I'll have, any way… as always please Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**I want to thank anyone who has reviewed or added my story to story alert/Favorites, you guys are the best. And to ****boxtoplad999**** I totally agree, I would be mad if Max dies like that in the book. Any way Please Read and Review, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (Haven't done that in a few chapters, but obviously I don't so ya…)**

Chapter sixteen

Max Pov

The first thing I noticed was the sensation of flying, except I wasn't. I slowly opened my eyes preparing for the worst. I discovered that I was being carried by Fang. We were in the hallway of the institute for higher living, Fang looked lost.

"Turn left." I muttered. It was all I could manage.

Fang stopped, the rest of the flock came into my view, they were all staring at me.

"Max" Angel whispered, sounding relieved.

I tried to smile, but failed miserably. My entire midsection was in agony, and for some reason my right arm wasn't moving, reminding me of the time Dr. Martinez took the chip from my arm, I desperately hoped that my arm wasn't immobile.'"Are you okay?" Iggy asked

I wanted to tell them I was in pain, but pain is weakness, and I am NOT weak, also if I tried to speak the end result would be me screaming.

"Max?" another voice, Fangs, asked.

I tried to say I'm fine, but it came out as "Mfn"

They all looked at me warily, they needed to start moving, Cain would flip if he discovered us missing.  
>"We have to move" Angel said reading my mind<p>

"Which way? Fang asked

Left I thought then left again and you'll see the door.

Angel repeated my instructions to the others.

They began walking again, we neared the door, I sighed in relief. Fang reached for the door knob. It wouldn't budge, and on top of that then an alarm began to go off.

"What do we do?" Fang sounded desperate.

I had to tell them, Angel wasn't paying attention to my mind, so she couldn't tell them how to open the door; I had to do it, why did it have to be so painful? I rolled out of Fangs grip, landing with a thud on the floor. I gasped; the pain I experienced was worse than any other I had ever experienced in my entire life. My entire body was on fire, I couldn't breathe. I looked around, fang was trying to help me up, I forced myself off the ground and got shakily to my feet.

I could hear them approaching, I wouldn't have enough time, the door wouldn't budge, I had only one option.

I extended my left hand, the one without a cast on it, and made a black shadow appear on the door.

"Go!" I forced myself to scream, but it came out as a whisper.

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Please" I begged. Angel went first and seeing that she didn't collide with a wall, Gazzy led Iggy in and was followed by Nudge.

"Go" Fang ordered me.  
>I shook my head. I wasn't going, if Cain wanted me dead so badly then he could kill me, I didn't care anymore.<p>

Fang grabbed my wrist. I yelped in pain, he pulled me into the shadow and the world began to blur. There were dozens of colors, all swirling around me I could almost make out shapes, but if I tried they would fade into colors. Suddenly the colors swirling around me settled and I was in the living room of my apartment, surrounded by the flock, the shadow disappeared behind me. I stared at everyone, I wanted to scream, I was in so much pain. I looked down, I was bleeding again, I must have reopened the wound Lucas had inflicted on me. I wanted to curse, but couldn't force the words to pass through my pale, chapped lips.

"Max? Max!" I heard Nudge shouting.

I looked around, I was on the ground, when did that happen? Nudge had reached my side and was calling my name, the darkness threatened to consume me, and I let it…

(Fang Pov)

We had made it out, I was relieved that Max had made it through, she wanted to stay, she wanted to die. I couldn't believe that she was willing to give up so easily. She is Maximum Ride, that's not what she does, she kicks butt and stays alive, she doesn't welcome death under any circumstances. I honestly didn't know what she was thinking; she truly had changed over the past few months, the past few days even. She wasn't the Maximum Ride I had known my entire life, she was something completely different, she had given up, after all she had been through, she had finally given up.

We were standing in the living room of her apartment; we had just come out of the shadow thing Max had created.

"Max? Max!" Nudge screamed. I turned and saw Max looked extremely pale and her eyes were glazed over, but worst of all was the blood pouring out of her re-opened wound. She fell to her knees, and then she completely collapsed. Nudge was at her side in an instant, and so was I.

Nudge looked at me, horrified.  
>"What do we do?" she asked, looking for a second like the little girl we used to scare back in the E-shaped house in Colorado.<p>

I didn't know, Max was the one who used to deal with this stuff; I had no idea what to do.

"Fang?" Nudge asked again.

"We have to take her to a hospital."  
>I announced. Everyone nodded. I leaned down and picked Max up and began running towards the hospital.<p>

We had been there only a few days and I was taking Max to the hospital for the second time, she was going to be pissed, but that was too bad, because I was _not _going to sit there and watch her die, no matter how hopeless she was, she was still Max, and I wouldn't let her die, not like this, not at all.

**What'd you think? Was it amazing? Awful? Okay? Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter seventeen

**Okay, so first I want to thank anyone who reviewed or added my story to story alerts/favorites, you cuys rock! I hope you like this chapter, I had a hard time writing it, please Read and Review, enjoy.**

Chapter seventeen

(Fang Pov)

It had been two days almost, Max hadn't woken up. The doctors closed the gaping wound in her side, but she still didn't wake up, the worst part was they weren't sure why. One of the nurses theorized that she simply didn't want to live. A few months ago I would have laughed at that, but now, I knew that it was the truth, she finally gave up.

"Here" Angel said, handing me a tray of hospital food. I stared at it.

"You have to eat" She insisted.

I sighed; she wouldn't leave me alone until I ate, so I picked up the sandwich and forced it down my throat.

"Do you think she's going to wake up?" Gazzy asked, sounding small and scared.

I didn't respond, because I didn't know. I hoped with all my heart that she'd wake up, but I honestly didn't know.

(Max Pov)

The darkness had swallowed me completely. I looked around, I could see images flying past me, but I didn't care enough to focus on any of them, I was dead, I had to be. There was no other explanation for my being in this strange place. I just remained in the darkness, wanting nothing more than to disappear completely, but I wasn't so lucky.

An image flew in my face, it was the flock, they were all sitting around a hospital bed, looking depressed.

"_Do you think she's going to wake up?" _Gazzy sounded frightened

Fangs face was full of pain, he didn't answer he just looked away_._

I wasn't dead, not yet at least, part of me wanted to remain where I was, it was peaceful here. My life wasn't in danger, and I didn't have to worry about anyone else. That when I realized, I _want_ to have to worry about everyone else, if I just worry about myself I'll end up killing myself, but the flock gave me something to live for for the first seventeen years of my life, and now I was here, ready to abandon them all so I could have some peace.

They would be disgusted with me, none of them would have given into the darkness like I did, I was weak, that's all I ever have been, it was time for me to grow up and be strong, I had to get out of this, no matter what the cost, I would find my way back to the flock.

(Fang Pov)

It was the night of the second day, I was beginning to lose hope. If Max died I didn't know what I would do, she had always been the strong one, even lying unconscious on the hospital bed she had an air of self confidence and strength. 

It was nearly midnight when I heard someone calling my name. It was quiet, but I knew whose voice it was. I ran over to Max's bed, her eyes were closed, but her lips were moving, she tried to speak.

"Max" I said taking her hand. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me confused.

"What happened?" She asked quietly

I didn't answer her, Nudge had woke up and screamed at the sight of Max being awake, which in turn woke the rest of the flock, and probably the entire hospital.

"You're okay!" Angel said with a smile on her face.

Max forced a smile "Of course I'm alright"

"How do you fee-" The Gasman was cut off by a gentle knock on the door. The door opened revealing a girl a little younger than me, with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Max looked shocked.

"We spoke on the phone" The girl claimed

"It was you?" Max nearly shouted.

The girl looked surprised "of course it was me"  
>"They told me you died" Max said to the girl.<p>

"Well I'm dead to them" She said "They threw me out a few years ago when I wouldn't fight on their side."

Max looked upset "But Lilly's your sister, how could she do that to you Lucy?" Max asked

Lucy shook her head "Some people are just screwed up"

She looked at us and smiled "I'm assuming you're the flock"

I nodded

"I'm Lucy, Lilly's younger sister" She smiled

Max introduced us all, and we sat in silence for a few minutes until the silence was broken.

"So when does the war actually start?" Gazzy asked

Lucy looked at him and smiled darkly "It already has."

(Max Pov)

I was released from the hospital the next day, with a little help from Angel of course.

Lucy told us she had been going around for the past few years trying to create an army, and she did.

They were in New York, not all together, just hanging out until Lucy gave the signal, which I was informed was only a text message, nothing cool like the bat man sign.

"Cain's army plans on attacking tonight" Lucy announced

My heart dropped, years of waiting, and it was finally happening, I wasn't as scared as I thought I would be. I had promised myself that I would be strong, and that's exactly what I was doing.

_Time skip _

"I'm going to give the signal" Lucy announced, pulling out a cell phone.

"I suppose that we should head out then" I said grimly.

She nodded. We all stood up and walked out of the building in silence, we were going to central park, that's where Cain and his army would be, that's where I was destined to die.

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it, I'll update as soon as possible.**


	19. Chapter eighteen

**I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life's been kind of hectic. Anywho, I am sad to say this is one of the last chapters, I'll probably do two or three more, plus an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the best! Please review, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

Chapter eighteen

(Max Pov)

Central park was empty, there wasn't a soul insight, besides myself and my loyal followers that is.

"Where are they?" Gazzy asked, obviously unnerved by the total silence, just like everyone else.

"There right here" I said, feeling eyes boring into my back. I turned around just as a hulking figure charged at me, knocking me to the ground.

There was laughter, surrounding us, dozens of kids ages ten through twenty appeared out of nowhere. The boy that had tackled me was already walking to join his own kind.

I scanned the sea of faces until my eyes found Cain. I glared at him, and still no one spoke.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a long knife and a sword, the rest of my army followed suit, and soon we were all armed, waiting for someone to make a move.

Cain smiled evilly. He produced a long rusty looking knife, and held it in his right hand. Without a word from Cain, his army attacked.

The first person to reach us was an unfamiliar girl who appeared to be fifteen, she ran directly at me, and attempted to disarm me, but I dodged her attack and drove me sword through her chest, watching the life leaving her eyes. The rest of Cain's army wasn't far behind, soon I found myself in a sea of bodies, everyone stabbing and blocking, it was nearly impossible to tell friend from enemy. I looked over and saw Fang fighting Lucas. I was about to intervene when I felt a pain in my lower back. I spun around and saw Lilly, she had punched me. I pulled my sword back, but I couldn't do it. Lilly was like my sister, she had been with me through a lot, and no matter what she did now, nothing would change that I thought of her as my sister, and I couldn't kill my sister.

Lilly on the other hand didn't have such a moral conflict. She pulled out her dagger. I then noticed that all the fighting around us had halted. We were surrounded on one side by my army and on the other by Cain's. Everyone was watching the scene unfold.

"Stand down, Lilly" Cain shouted

Lilly looked shocked, "but then she'll kill me!" She said sounding a bit scared.

"Let her" Cain said.

Lilly turned to me, a look of resignation on her face.

"I'm not going to kill you" I said to her, loud enough that everyone else heard to.

Cain smiled cruelly, and nodded. Lilly attacked, driving the knife into my left arm. I was shocked, he just threw her under the bus and was going to let me kill her, yet she still did as he wanted. She pulled the knife out of my arm and aimed at my heart. I dodged, cradling my injured arm, and said

"I won't kill you, and I won't hurt you either."

Lilly stopped this time, looking confused.

"Why?"She asked.

Before I could answer, Cain shouted "Kill one of them" he pointed to the flock "it will cause her more pain then death itself."

I turned and saw two of Cain's little henchmen dragging Angel from the crowd. She struggled and even bit one of their arms, but they wouldn't let go.

Lilly looked at Cain, she looked confused. "Y-You want me to actually kill her?" She asked

"Yes" Cain said in a Duh voice

"I don't think I can." Lilly said timidly.

Cain's nostrils flared "YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!" He shouted at her.

Lilly nodded, and faced Angel. She drew back her knife and aimed it at the little girl's heart. I held out my hand, rage filling my being. Dark blue lights shot from my palm, hitting Lilly. The light turned black, and Lilly collapsed to the ground. That was new.

One of the boys who had been holding Angel ran to her side and checked Lilly's pulse.

"She's dead." He announced.

My heart nearly stopped. I didn't mean to kill Lilly; I only meant to stop her. But it was for the best I decided. No one tries to hurt the flock and lives.

Cain looked shocked.

"Why don't you come over here and fight me yourself instead of having your followers do it?" I taunted. Cain looked enraged.  
>"Attack them!" He yelled to his army, and just like that the fighting resumed.<p>

I lost track of how many people I had killed. Before today, killing wasn't really my thing. I killed only if necessary, and right now it was definitely necessary.

I drew my sword back, about to kill yet another of Cain's army, when I heard a familiar scream to my right. I turned, and not more than five feet away lay Nudge, Lucas was standing over her, sword in hand, ready to deliver his final blow. I didn't think, I charged at him and drove my sword deep into his chest. He had been surprised. He looked at me questioningly, as he took his last breath.

I turned my attention back to Nudge, who was on the brink of unconsciousness. She had been stabbed directly below the heart; luckily it didn't look like he had hit any major organs. I picked Nudge up and extended my wings. I lifted us into the air over the fight and flew towards the small area outside the zoo that was being used as an infirmary. I laid Nudge down and saw to it that someone knew she was there before I ran to rejoin the fight.

When I returned, everyone was still. My army was completely paralyzed, I realized.

I landed in the middle of the two armies, and looked directly at Cain.

"Let's end this, now."

He smiled

"Alright Maximum, it's about time the prophecy came true, the sooner I kill you, the sooner we can destroy all of your friends" he said gesturing to the flock.

He stepped forward, his army clearing the way. He drew his sword "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

He didn't wait for me to respond, he lunged at me, missing me by less than in inch. I pulled out my sword and ran at him, aiming directly at his heart, and missing.

I swung at him again, to no avail. Cain though, was having more luck than me. He stabbed me directly in the abdomen, definitely hitting something important. I sucked in a quick breath, the world began to spin. I had to stay alive; I couldn't let that jab be what killed me. I weakly swung my sword at him, connecting with his arm, but I didn't use enough force, so all that came of my lucky strike was a small cut on his arm.

Cain brought the hilt of his sword down on the back of my head. The ground rushed towards me. I groaned, trying to sit up, with a bit of success. Cain was looking at my army, I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he looked smug, I strained my ears and caught

"…And we will begin with you" He was looking at Fang, a smaller knife in his hands, but one that would definitely be able to end his life. I lifted my arms, they felt like lead. I summoned every ounce of strength I had left and shot the black light from my hands.

Cain staggered forwards, not knowing what hit him. He turned around to face me, then down at himself, to see the gaping hole I made in his abdomen.  
>"You're an abomination" He said weakly, before falling face first onto the ground, breathing his last breaths.<p>

He was dead, I had done it, and the rest of his army wasn't a threat to us, without a leader they were like a chicken with its head cut off.

Since Cain was the one who paralyzed everyone, when he died they were all released.

I heard them talking excitedly, it was over, they all were ecstatic. Except for the flock. As soon as he was free Fang ran to my side, followed by Angel and the rest of the flock.  
>"Are you alright? Fang asked worriedly.<p>

I wanted to tell him to calm down and that I was fine, but that's when I realized, I wasn't. The world began to spin, and then darkness began to enclose everything. This time I fought, but that didn't make a difference as the darkness claimed me for the last time.

**I hope you enjoyed, please review, I really want to know what everyone thinks. I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible, it'll defiantly be up by this time next week, at latest.**


	20. Chapter nineteen

**I would like to start by apologizing for the lateness of this update. I had promised to update the week of Halloween, and it's now the week after New Year's. I have been extremely busy these past two months, but that is no excuse. I totally understand if you're mad at me, I know I am, but if you still chose to continue reading this, then you are awesome, this is the last chapter, BUT I will be writing an epilogue, so as always, please please please read and review, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. Enjoy**

Chapter nineteen

Fang (Pov)

"Are you okay?" I demanded

"Mhsahndbhl" Max muttered, just before falling limp.

This couldn't be happening I thought, she couldn't die, not like this, not at all.

"Max?" Angel asked timidly, sounding like a scared child, which I realized she was. I wanted to comfort her, but I couldn't even comfort myself.

"MAX!" I screamed at her lifeless body. There was no response, no movement. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Lucy. She had tears in her eyes

"She's gone" She told me.

"She can't be gone!" the Gasman insisted, tears in his eyes "She cant be"

I looked around; the entire army was watching us in a stunned silence. I stood up, and looked over the flock. Everyone had tears in their eyes, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to do so, there was honestly nothing for me to say.

(Max Pov)

The darkness was different this time, there were no pictures surrounding me this time, it was purely dark. I heard a voice in the darkness, it was a familiar voice, it belonged to my mother.

"Max" she called gently, I couldn't see her, but I could sense she was near.

"Mom?" I asked.

"It's not your time yet Max, you still have work to do back on earth." Now I could see a whitish glow coming from the direction of her voice.

"What do you mean? The prophecy said my eighteenth birthday, and that was yesterday."

Now I could fully make out my mother, she was wearing a sleek white dress, it could have passed as a wedding dress, and coming from her back was a set of pure white wings.

"Mom..." I began

She smiled at me "I know you thought I was human, but I lied to you, I'm an angel, I had to remove myself from your life, and I knew if I simply left you would come looking for me, so I faked my death."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So if you're an angel and my father is a demon, what does that make me?"

"Rare" Was all she said.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you still have a job to do back on earth, so if I were you, I'd go back."

"Where are we now?"

"We are nowhere" My mother responded simply.

"What does that mean?" I demanded in exasperation.

"When you died, you didn't go to Heaven or Hell, you're a cross breed, something frowned upon by both angels and demons, and neither wanted you, so I'm giving you the chance to go back."

"Really?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel hurt by the rejection from both Heaven and Hell, but it meant I could go back.

My mom smiled "really."

In my excitement at getting a second chance I hugged my mom, and then I felt as if there was an explosion inside my body, then I was consumed by the light.

My eyes snapped open; I looked around, but could see nothing. I felt I was on a cold metal table, with a heavy blanket on top of me, so I pushed the blanket off my face and found myself in what appeared to be a hospital morgue, except there were no people here. I swung my legs over the edge of the table, noticing I was in the same clothes as earlier that day, or at least I thought it was earlier that day. I forced myself to stand, my legs were stiff, and I felt as I had just been hit by a bus. Silently, I crossed the room to the door marked exit. Outside was a long hallway, but what worried me was that there were no people anywhere in sight. I followed the signs to the exit, and when I was finally outside the city seemed empty to.

I walked through New York city until I reached my apartment building. The entire walk I saw not one sign of life, so when I finally heard voices coming from my apartment, I was on edge. I didn't remember anything after Cain first challenged me, for all I knew he was the one inside my apartment.

Without a moment's hesitation, I gripped the door knob and strode into my apartment. I looked around, expecting the worst, and felt an incredible amount of relief seeing that the flock and Lucy were the voices I heard, not Caine. No one looked up when I entered, I noticed the looks on everyone's faces and my heart stopped, something must have happened, I did a quick headcount, everyone was there, what could have happened?

I cleared my throat. Six heads shot up and whipped around to face me, each visibly brightening when they saw me.

"Um… What happ-" I began, but was cut off as Nudge began to speak "Oh my gosh Max, you're alive!" she squealed "What happened? How did you get here? You weren't breathing earlier, I checked myself, are you feeling okay? How do we know you aren't a clone? That's happened bef-" Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

Everyone stared at me, and finally Angel jumped off the couch and hugged me, the rest of the flock soon followed suit. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but they obviously were sure I wasn't coming back. After everyone let go, Iggy looked at me, there was no concealing the joy on his face, and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing" I replied.

"You were dead" Fang stated "Caine stabbed you, and then you blasted him in half right before…" his voice trailed off.

"Weird, I don't remember any of that." I said truthfully. "I remember Caine challenged me, and then… darkness"

"How did you become not dead?" Gazzy asked.

I thought back to seeing my mother "I was given a second chance"

"By who?" Angel asked

"An angel" I said smiling

**So? What did you think? There will be an epilogue, and I'm going to begin typing that right now, please please please review, you have no idea how much it would mean to me, I honestly want to know what you think.**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Wake up Max!" Nudge and Angel shouted in unison. I looked at the clock, 6:30 A.M. way too early for anyone to be that perky I thought, especially Nudge, who's less of a morning person than I am.

"Why are you in my room at 6:30 in the morning?" I demanded angrily

"We're leaving today, remember? Angel asked

"Oh yeah" We were returning to our old home in the mountains. I had no desire to remain in this crappy apartment where I had once lived with _they who must not be named._

Sluggishly I forced myself out of bed and ushered Angel and Nudge out. I then grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. I then proceeded to throw all of my belongings into a black backpack and zip it shut. I hadn't had many belongings, and when I was done, it looked like I had never even lived here.

I walked into the living room where the rest of the flock waited. "You ready?" Fang asked

I nodded. Everyone headed out the door, Fang and I last, he slung an arm around my shoulder and said "You gonna miss this place?"

"Nope" I said resting my head on his shoulder as we continued walking. Once we were outside I looked at everyone "Up and Away" I ordered smiling. Angel and Nudge held hands as they unfurled their wings and took off, Gazzy was next followed by Iggy. Fang offered his hand and I took it, as we rose into the air. It didn't matter that everything had fallen apart, because in the end it was better.

**Final A/n: That's it; I finally finished my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I might write a sequel, or another story, so please check in, I want to thank anyone who added me to their favorite authors, or to author alerts, you guys are amazing, I want to give a shout out to**** fpr being my first ever reviewer and to ****DancingintheRayne**** for being my most frequent reviewer. I also want to thank anyone else who has ever reviewed this story, you guys are the reason I finished this story, without you it would have remained unfinished. Oh and also, just because I'm done writing doesn't mean you can't review ;)I really do care what you all think, and if you didn't like something, tell me via review or PM so I can change it in the sequel. Thank you all so much for reading my story, you are all amazing, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
